Waking Up to You
by AsStressedAsTheyCome
Summary: At 17 years old, Isabella suffered from a rare illness. Seeing no signs of a cure for this lifetime, her father, Charles, enlists a Cryonics Scientist— Theodore Cullen. She wakes up from being frozen 150 years into the future to find everyone she's ever known to be long dead and gone. Edward Cullen has been entrusted to care for her, waiting since the beginning. ExB
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any real life instance, situation, persons, or patented product, etc. that holds similarities to this story is purely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Summary:**

2018: At 17 years old, Isabella suffered from a rare sickness. Seeing no signs of a cure for this lifetime, her father Charlie decides to enlist a Cryonics Scientist— Theodore Cullen. She wakes up from being frozen 150 years into the future to find everyone she's ever known to be long dead and gone. Can Bella adapt to the new world before her? What role does Edward play into this? Set in the future!

 **Disclaimer 2.0** : I just let the words flow so please excuse any errors. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The moment Charles Swan held his daughter in his arms, he knew she would be his whole world.

He never realized how much being a father would change his views in life. He always thought he'd have some sort of resentment towards the child— his wife, Renee, died after giving birth to Isabella after all.

But all he felt was true love, far more than anything he's ever experienced before in the 30-years of existing on this planet.

Charles watched Isabella grow, doing his best to involve himself in her life while running his business. He ran a successful real estate empire which he solely inherited from his father; and his father inherited from generations of Swan men. The Company has stood the test of time and has been in operations since the early 1900's.

Having a successful career provided them with a more than comfortable life, something he always promised to give for his daughter. _If only Renee could be with us now…_

His role in young Bella's life was described to be full of pure love and dedication. He changed her diapers more often than the nannies he hired, and sang her to sleep almost every time she woke up. He was there for every milestone in her life: first steps, first words, first day of school… and her first heartbreak.

 _That boy better be grateful that his father was my best friend. I would've had that Jacob tortured and dumped in the sewers._

Isabella locked herself in her room for one whole day before the maids called on Charles. He was in the middle of a board meeting but rushed home as soon as he received the phone call. He ordered his driver to head to the Swan Mansion faster than the speed limit.

Saber, his driver was not used to seeing his boss so worked up.

As he bolted up the stairs, passing the worried maids who stood by the door, Charles had thought of a million ways to kill the boy. He reached her bedroom and found it to be locked.

"Bells? Its daddy... May I come in?" He called as he knocked once again. _She would've at least answered by now…._

After knocking a couple of times, Charles grew increasingly agitated and sensed that something was definitely wrong beyond that of a sulking teenager. His knocking became more insistent and felt the blood drain from his face at the thought of what lied behind the doors.

"Mrs. Andrews! I need the key of Bella's room! Now!" He all but screamed in panic to their head-maid, his voice vibrating across the whole mansion. In less than a moment's notice, a woman with white hair who looked to be in her mid-60's ran to his side. They quickly entered the room as they opened the door…. Charles would never imagine seeing this scene in front of him…

He never would've known how painful it was to see his precious little girl unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood and vomit…

 _Oh, God…. Not my daughter too.._

.

* * *

.

Charles Swan felt so small and so alone as he sat listening to the news from who the world believed to be the best Neurologist in North America. Bella has been in the hospital for months now. He's taken a sabbatical from work and never left her child's side as she was prodded and put through painful tests.

He felt her pain during those moments. Charles watched as his daughter slowly deteriorated— He couldn't stand the suffering this disease has brought on to her daughter and himself. It seemed all hope was lost as the doctor broke the news to him.

"Mr. Swan, all our tests came back and have confirmed the diagnosis. We also ran it across the hospitals who specialize on cases like this as you've instructed— there's no known cure. I'm sorry, Mr. Swan. She doesn't have much time left…." Charles couldn't hear the rest of Dr. Mathew any longer, his ears stopped functioning as soon as he heard the words _I'm sorry_

Time slowed…. and Charles' heart would've too if not for the fact that his daughter was in her hospital room, waiting for him.

He didn't let the doctor finish his usual sentiments, fully aware that no science of this time can fix what was wrong with her only daughter. _I need to spend all the time I can with her_.

Charles numbly walked out of the doctor's office. He recalled the doctor's words as he took the elevator to the executive floor of the hospital.

 _"_ _Cases like Isabella's are so rare that no research has been conducted for a cure. With your funding, we'll be the first to launch this, but It can take decades till we see real progress."_ Charles' didn't care for the cost, he'll sell his soul to the devil to ensure this can be done.

But he knew, having his wealth and power was futile. That even with all the money and research, his daughter didn't stand a chance against one thing…. _Time._

He could imagine the look of pity on Dr. Mathew's face as he said

 _"_ _But it might be too late for Isabella by then…"_

"Dad, is Jacob going to visit me anytime soon?" Charles was startled by the sweet voice of his daughter. He turned his head to look at her, sitting up from her bed at their house. Her once porcelain white skin is now paler and translucent; dark circles and sunken eyes accompanied the obvious signs of her sickness.

He gave her a small smile and a nod. He watched as her daughter's grin grew wide and at that moment he didn't care if the boy was a criminal— _I just want her to enjoy the last days of her young life…_ Charles swallowed back the sob that threatened to come out of him.

It was now November of 2018, 2 months after they have left the hospital and retreated to their home. Bella spent her days reading and getting visits from her school friends. Charles no longer conducted training for his daughter, a routine they did before to ensure she'll be ready to take over the family business in the future. _She had no use for that anymore…_

Their days were a series of completing Bella's bucket-list, nights of Bella screaming in pain caused by her disease, and praying that Bella's body would be less immune to the medicine. His one wish during those moments was for a higher being to have mercy on his daughter. _Just take her! Don't make her suffer anymore!_

All hope seemed to be lost, and Charles resigned himself to his Daughter's fate. He would follow her once he's arranged her funeral. _There's no point in living._ He thought. All arrangements for her funeral were made and so were for his. His estate would be turned over to the loyal staff that have stayed with the family for generations— he had no other heirs.

But everything changed when he received a call from a certain Dr. Cullen. He at first couldn't believe what he was hearing. He flew to Russia the very next day, against his better judgment. "I'll be back soon, Bels. Mrs. Andrews will be here to take care of you" He promised her a souvenir as he left her to the capable hands of the person who raised him as her own.

.

* * *

.

Charles was in a car waiting outside the gate of a large estate in the outskirts of Moscow. Taking a huge breath to calm his nerves, he motioned for the driver to proceed inside. "Tell them its Charles Swan from America" he instructed.

Soon the car ascended, Charles noting the heavy snowfall as he looked outside from where he sat at the back. Trees were covered in ice and beautiful statues adorned the long driveway. For a second he let himself appreciate the beauty of the estate. _Isabella would've loved it here._

Before Charles realized it, he was ushered by staff who greeted him inside, mentioning in a thick Russian tongue that the Doctor will be out to meet him in a minute.

Charles looked at his surroundings, appraising the old world décor of the mansion. His eyes settled to a large painting of a family, he wondered if Theodore Cullen was one of the three men in it. _They all have similar hair and eyes._

"I'm the one in the middle, the child the young lady is carrying. This portrait was done in the 1940's" A voice startled him out of his thoughts. _American definitely_.

Charles turned towards the owner of the voice and came face to face with a man who looked to be in his 70's. He extended his hand in greeting and the man, who Charles now assumes to be Theodore Cullen, firmly shook it.

"I'm Theodore Cullen….Well, Mr. Swan. I know you've travelled a long way to get here. Shall we proceed with the purpose in which you came here for? My staff will bring some lunch to us in my office." Charles felt appreciation for this man, he couldn't waste anymore time spent away from his daughter. There was something about the old man that made Charles feel at ease, and for that he was sure he made a good decision in coming to Russia.

They soon settled into a large office, where a dining set with their lunch was set up. As they ate, Theodore handed Charles a folio. "These are my research on what my team and I have been working on for decades. I would appreciate it if you can review them before giving me a decision." The older man explained taking the last bite of his lunch. They soon finished their meal and had coffee as they discussed the procedure further.

"I moved here to hide my research from… imitators/thieves if I may say. Being in Russia ensured that I'll be away from corporations who would stop at nothing to steal my life's work. As you may have just realized, this is not a procedure for any random person who would like to live to see the future. I extend the invitation to participate to those I know have no other hope in surviving with this time's medical advances." Theodore said with deepness to his words, hinting that he has been through a lot to get to where he was.

Charles continued to assess the man, still finding what they have discussed a little out of his level of understanding. He pondered on the words Theodore mentioned _…_

 _Preserved... Protected…_

 _Frozen… Until a cure is found…_

 _Could I really do this to Bella?_ Charles thought as he listened to the scientist explaining how they'll swoop in when Isabella is at her weakest state and start the preservation process.

"I've perfected the method for the past few decades. Its fool-proof, Charles. All the other cryonic companies never stood a chance. Heck, even the US government offered to buy this from me once they found out…" Theodore finished. The two men stood up and Charles bid his good bye to the man, heading to the entrance in which he assumed his hired car was waiting.

After settling in his hotel suite that night, Charles wondered why he was even prolonging the inevitable. He wanted this for Bella, even if it was absurd. She was going to pass soon; he at least owed her a chance at a cure. He knew, if this worked, he might not even be alive by the time she's resurrected. _._

He made a promise to himself and his wife in heaven that night.

He'll dedicate his life to ensuring Isabella gets the cure she needs.

.

* * *

.

Charles Swan stood by her side as Isabella's whole body succumbed to her disease. He said a tearful goodbye, and his daughter murmured a silent farewell...

 _"_ _Thank you, dad. I love you.."_ He barely heard the words leave her mouth before the heart monitor's resounding long beep… _Isabella was gone._

Before he could even lay a hand on her daughter, a team from _Crydo_ swooped in. "We're so sorry for your loss, Mr. Swan. We have to proceed with the preservation process now before its too late." He looked to the woman wearing scrubs and motioned for them to continue, willing himself to stay strong.

He silently watched from the side as the skilled team worked under the supervision of Dr. Theodore Cullen. They used a defibrillator to jumpstart her heart, and the shock of her jolting body increased the worries of Charles.

Dr. Theodore then instructed one of the scientists to prepare the body to be placed inside a specialized pod they brought in to start the preservation. They were currently in a medical building Charles acquired to ensure that no interruptions were made during this delicate process. The government and private cryonics firms wouldn't hesitate to swoop in if they were in a known location in the US, and so he decided to purchase an establishment in Moscow, for the sole purpose of being Bella's new home.

The team swiftly placed the young girl's body inside the Pod, Dr. Theodore operating the computer connected to it. The pod lit up a bright blue light as soon as Isabella's body was placed inside, and Charles felt his heart racing; mix that with the grief from seeing his daughter die not even five minutes before and he would just about pass out.

Before closing the pod, the scientists connected the tubes that protrude from the machine and injected it to the young girl's body; one on each side of her torso, legs, and head. A clear liquid the ran thru the transparent pipes while the pod simultaneously closed. White air slowly filled the pod, cooling the body to the right temperature for the final step: placing the body in a specially designed vessel where the young girl will await her time.

"The preservation was a success, Charles." Dr. Theodore informed him once they have closed the vessel. Charles could now breathe, even with the grief he knew he had made a good choice for his daughter. He had spent millions and will tirelessly be spending more towards ensuring his daughter will be protected and kept hidden in the medical facility where she's frozen.

He went on to creating a research institute for the disease his daughter had, something that did not even have a name yet. This disease consumes the host's body in pain tantamount to being burned alive but left no marks or scars.

Charles dedicated every second of his life creating what he can for Isabella, for his resources to extend centuries towards being hers once she wakes up. He was given multiple awards throughout his life for his funding of medical breakthroughs and his philanthropic work; no one knew his real motivation of seeking the cure for Isabella- who the world believed was dead.

After living a full life, Charles Swan died in the year 2068, on a December morning. He was found by his maids in the Swan Mansion, sitting on the rocking chair he had spent so much time with Isabella when she was a baby, clutching the picture frame that contained the image of his beloved daughter.

His company mourned the loss of their leader but stood firm as Charles' trained successor took over. This man also knew of Charles' most valued treasure… the one he put in an endless slumber.

He had made a promise to Mr. Swan, and he intends to keep it. He would see to it that Charles' daughter would awaken with a cure waiting for her and transition her into the more advanced world. He travels to Moscow more often than necessary to check on her. He always found himself staring at the beautiful face of Isabella Swan; Her porcelain skin, beautiful brown tresses, He wondered how her eyes would look like…

 _Her beauty and youth is suspended in time,_

 _._

 _._

 _and so is mine…_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hey! Starting a new story about something i've always been interested about. Posting the Prologue to check if there's any interest in a story like this. So please let me know if i should continue! Review!

xoxo, boo


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any real life instance, situation, persons, or patented product, etc. that holds similarities to this story is purely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **December 2068**

Today, Charles Swan was no more.

He had discussed with me numerous times how we'd proceed after his death. Closed casket. A short reception. Buried next to his wife's grave. He didn't want a grand one. Charles was a simple man. _Well, a simple man with a billion-dollar bank account._

I sighed (albeit completely unnecessary since I didn't need to breathe at all) as Mrs. Clearwater expressed her concern with the sudden death of Charles. The funeral was yesterday and I had called an emergency meeting with the board before the holiday break would begin. Charles has thought of everything to ensure that the company won't collapse upon his death— and that includes finding the Vampire he'd be willing to entrust it upon.

I was born in the year 1901 in Chicago, Illinois. My human life was something I don't think about much often most likely because my parents and I have died from the Spanish influenza outbreak— with me dying in a different sense of course. I do often think about my change though; going through an extraordinary pain to transform into the monster I am today.

A doctor by the name of Carlisle Cullen changed me in 1922, just a few days shy of my 22nd birthday. This doctor was also my biological uncle, someone who has been thought dead by the clan centuries ago. He had kept an eye out for the members of the Cullen family, with only my father—Edward Sr.— and his brother— Ethan— remaining as the living legacies. My mother, while in her death bed, begged Carlisle to change me; and with that, solidified my fate.

I would forever be in this body, never changing.

I wandered around the world after my change, choosing to live the traditional lifestyle of drinking human blood instead of Carlisle's _Vegetarian diet_.

Eventually I joined him once I had straightened myself out, learning to control my thirst. Our family grew through the years with Rosalie and Emmett coming along, then Alice and Jasper…. I felt more alone surrounded by three couples.

Years went by and I was in a state of limbo, just taking life day by day.

One day, news about my uncle Ethan had come. I had kept tabs on them the same way Carlisle has for centuries. Ethan and his family lived in England—escaping and then settling in Wales after the war.

It was the year 1945. He had died of a car crash along with his wife— with only their 10-year-old son remaining.

His name was Theodore Cullen.

I travelled to England to put the boy under my care— knowing full well that he had no other living relatives other than the lazy brother of Ethan's wife. _He would drain Theodore's inheritance before the boy even knew about it._ Carlisle supported my decision as the oldest living Cullen.

I was skeptical that I'd be able to raise the kid, considering I was a 44-year-old vampire stuck in a 21-year old's body— but was re-assured by my family that they'll be there along the way.

Meeting Theodore was something I could recall even if more than a hundred years have passed. I had an inkling he knew I wasn't so ordinary….

* * *

 **Flashback: Wales, 1945**

 _I sat by the fire, reading a book Theodore showed me this morning when I arrived. It was the last book in the Cosmic Trilogy by C.S Lewis. The book, along with a shiny red apple with a distinctively long stem. "It's the last one, Mister" he had proclaimed._

'All the green ones are gone' I heard his mind.

 _I've come to the country side expecting to be met by a little boy who would be reclusive due to his parent's death— I didn't realize I'll be met with an outstanding young man._

 _"_ _So, are you a cousin of mine, Edward? I see my father write to someone of that name. And we kind of look a like… except your iris are gold." His tiny voice tinkling and full of curiosity. He was a small for his age, just coming up to the middle of my torso, with copper hair and green eyes— a trait we both used to share._

'Its very odd' he added as an after-thought

 _We now sat in his room, in an empty house by the river. He had his nanny with him for the past few days, a young lade who I've contacted to stay after his parent's death and until I've come to collect my cousin._

 _"_ _You can say that, Theodore. My father was named Edward too.." I trailed, not mentioning to him that it was I who Ethan had been corresponding with._

 _"_ _Are you here to take me to America? Will you be my guardian now?" he asked, a serious look on his face. I was perplexed on how calm Theodore was being. Carlisle told me that young boys usually grow resentful at their situations at this age, but he was different._

 _Theodore was thinking I was a very intriguing person._

 _I decided to let his question go unanswered as I tried to understand his behavior more… "How do you feel, Theodore? Will it be too soon if we leave by tonight?" I asked while assessing his reaction._

 _In his mind, the boy was genuinely sad for the loss of his parents, but knew that any other relative than his Uncle Simon would be a better guardian for him. Uncle Simon lived in the city and owned a sleazy pub— he was known to be destructive at the least._

 _"_ _It does not worry me, Mister Edward. I have grown accustomed to being on my own. Father was a busy man and mother was too with her socials. They don't bother with me." He gave me a sad smile. I nodded and stood to fix his belongings._

 _As I placed his clothes in a suitcase, my ears picked up a movement behind me and a tiny voice was thinking something very amusing._

 _Knowing it was Theodore, I continued on in a humanly slow pace._

 _"_ _Do not slow down on my account, I already have an idea of what you really are…" I turned back towards the owner of the voice, finding my 10-year-old cousin eating the red apple he had offered me earlier…_ 'He displays the signs of a feline really'

 _"_ _Oh really? And what do you have so far?" I playfully challenged him as a split second of shock faded. He gave me a smirk, for a second seeing myself and the similarities we had when I was younger and human._

 _He placed his finger under his chin, thinking seriously. "You are way too cold to be fully human… so far all that is all I have…. Oh and you have not had a bite of food since you have arrived approximately 16 hours, 10 minutes, and 18 seconds ago." I smiled at that, he was one smart kid._

 _Later that day we set off to leave. I had commissioned a private airplane that will take us to America and where young Theodore will grow into the amazing scientist he was destined to be._

 _I could read Theodore's mind at that moment. He was certainly happy for the change._

 _._

* * *

.

 **December 2068**

And he had grown accustomed to who I was. Theodore was a very intelligent and rational young man. He was interested with all types of sciences and we've provided him with all that was available during that time. Coming to America was something he had wanted because the of his fascination with Albert Einstein— who we later met in New Jersey in the summer of 1947.

He found out I was a vampire on his own, reading up on books about 'the cold ones' and native American tales. I still remember the day he told me back when he was still in middle school. I was driving him to his class when he blurted out that he knows where to get fresh blood for me to drink. If I could choke, I definitely would.

The mind-reading and the special abilities of the other family members were discovered in various ways. He had been baiting us for years—a fact that Emmett seemed to be the most amused about. I read Emmett's mind and the big oaf was helping him all along, blocking my ability by singing nonsense.

He thought it was cool. Though he did try to analyze how we came to be… trying to get samples of my hair and venom…. _he claimed to be a man of science after all._

Carlisle and Theodore had a special bond over their mutual interest in science. It was Carlisle who built Theodore his own laboratory— being the catalyst towards his passion for discovery. Carlisle liked to believe he was part of the reason Theodore chose his profession. Theodore's thoughts confirmed this.

Having to move every so often before humans got suspicious of my never changing appearance, he decided to attend Caltech and effectively leaving the Cullen 'Household'. It was a bittersweet farewell when he left for college, with Esme crying the hardest as she had also loved Theodore like a son.

I went to live with him throughout his life, but not long enough to be noticed by those around him. I could never stray too long away from him though— He was a son, a brother, and a friend to me.

Theodore never married, choosing to dedicate his life to his studies and inventions. He used the Cullen fortune to fund his research on what was labeled as Science-fiction back then and tested on lab rats first in the 80's. He suffered great loss and struggle as he poured in his life into his work.

His breakthrough came at the year 2000, with the creation of the _Frost_ , a vessel which has been proven to be the best resting place of a cryonics patient. He had multiple test subjects who were willing to partake in his research, and these patients were revived successfully with little to no nerve damage.

With Theodore's success came multiple threats to his life and work. Alice had been seeing visions of death and I decided to stick with Theodore to stay with him and protect him from any threat that came his way—from the government forcefully entering his lab, to his competitors sending spies to steal his work, he knew that he had to move his research before it was too late.

Theodore, with the help of Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett, moved his patients and all his inventions to a Russian mansion he had bought as a safe house.

Little did I know, my destiny would unfold in that very same place.

The years came by and I saw Theodore grow older and physically weaker, though mentally he was as sharp and determined as ever. He had joked many times how he had wanted to become a vampire when he was younger but eventually took to the idea of aging quite well.

I would sometimes assume that his interest in the science of lengthening life sprouted from being raised by immortal vampires. Bringing up this idea to him a couple of times proved it more as he'd reply that everyone wants to live to see the future.

I had pondered in my endless days if I should've given him a choice at being what we were— to be immortal. But as his pseudo-father, I wanted him to have the life I wish I had. I'd like to believe he didn't want to be stuck in this state for all eternity.

Reading his mind a couple years back proved that he was more content being human than anything. It allowed him to grow and experience the wisdom of someone with age.

In the year 2018, I received a phone call from Alice. She had seen a vision of me and Theodore in Russia. She advised me to fly straight to Moscow, giving no other hint of why I should. Having been conversing on the phone, there was no way to pry for more information from her mind.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **2018**

I followed Alice's advice and flew commercial from Paris to Moscow that very same day. Even in first class I got antsy from being thousands of feet above the air with the disgusting thoughts of its passengers.

After a gruelling plane ride, I rushed off with my carry on towards immigration and out to get my rental— a sleek silver Volvo XC90.

It took me 20 minutes to arrive at the vicinity Cullen estate from the airport, a drive that would've usually taken twice the amount of time. I pondered on what I would stumble upon or if Theodore was in any danger.

Parking my rental a few miles away from the estate, I ran the rest of the way to the house, trying not to alert anyone of my presence. A few miles from the mansion, I heard a commotion going on by a gated hospital in the distance. Following that direction, I sensed at least 9 humans in there: Theodore, a few of his scientists, and a man by the name of Charles Swan.

 _Man what I would give to have a shot of vodka right now…._

 _Organs stabilized and ready for the cryoprotectant.…_

 _...Renee, watch over our daughter…_

The thoughts on the head of these people grew louder as I got near the wing. With my speed, I managed to go unnoticed and hid on a dark corner of the room— assessing the situation at hand. No one in the room has detected my presence.

They were preparing a body for cryonics preservation.

Theodore was typing away on the system controller. Reading his mind, he was satisfied with the success of the cryonic-preservation. A flash of a frail young girl played in his mind… It was at that moment that I looked towards the pod and my dead hurt may have jumped out of my chest in shock.

The most beautiful specimen lay unmoving inside. Even with the haze building inside the pod, I could still make out her features. Soft lips, porcelain skin, big eyes… I wonder what color they were?

Paired with my infatuation was a strong sense of wanting for her blood, unlike anything I have ever encountered in my life. Her blood was sweet to my senses, and if it wasn't mixed with the scent of death and my new found feelings, I would have taken her without second thought.

 _She was my La tua cantante… my singer..._

A very faint buzzing in my pocket signaled that I had received a text message.

Whipping my phone out, making sure I still go unnoticed, I read the message my sister— Alice— had sent me.

 **Alice: Resist, Edward. You have to stay strong. She'll be important to you.**

In that instant, I knew that she already is. If I could read between the lines of Alice's message, that would mean that this woman had a future other than being frozen for all eternity and I would have my chance at being her mate.

Time passed as I watched the scene unfold before me. They had successfully placed the woman in a vessel, _frost—_ a large 10 feet drum filled with subzero liquid that neutralizes the cryoprotectant and gives a constant preservation medium to the body. A small clear breathing tube was situated down her throat— a precaution to provide oxygen to the her if the need arises.

The frost was completely locked up, only a single passcode could release the vacuum tight seal. A single window showing the head down to the neck was situated in the front. A back up generator, and an AI was installed in the vessel.

 _It was completely built to last a lifetime, basically fail proof._

I watched as Theodore and Charles Swan, who was the woman's father, discussed the aftermath of the procedure. The rest of the scientists left the room to prepare the chamber where they'll be transferring the vessel.

"The procedure was a success, Charles. Isabella's body just needs more time to stabilize. We'll be moving her to the vaulted chamber in a couple of hours to be safe" Theodore gave Charles a pat on the back, a comforting gesture as he'd intended.

 _So her name is Isabella…_

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. Without you she wouldn't have this second chance." Charles looked Theodore in the eyes with much sincerity as he said this. Reading his mind, Charles knew he was in for a lonely life but being able to know he did his part to ensure Bella would be given another shot at life.

"You're very welcome, Charles. Oh and by the way…." Theodore then looked towards my direction. "Let me introduce you to a very special person, the one I've mentioned to you. He's been observing us since the beginning" That old man blocked my telepathic ability, he knew I was there all along.

 _You forgot how I could block certain thoughts from you, I was a hormonal teenager one time, pops._ He smirked as he thought this.

 _How odd. I didn't see him enter the medical building earlier… or ever…so he's what Theodore was talking about_ — Charles was one observant fellow.

Knowing I have been caught eavesdropping, I stood away from the shadows and looked towards the two men… "Good evening, gentlemen." I greeted.

"Charles Swan, I'd like you to meet Edward Cullen. He's…. a relative." Theodore introduced us. We shook hands and Charles thought it was odd that I was so cold and stone like.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Swan." I offered a small smile. If anything I had to play my cards right.

"Likewise, Mr. Cullen." He replied.

"Should we have a sit?" I turned towards Theodore who was now reviewing the chart— which I assume and then confirmed is the vital signs of Isabella Swan.

Charles nodded and led me to an adjoining room, entering a passcode on the door. We entered an office and he gestured towards a sitting area.

We sat opposite each other on very luxurious arm chairs. While I entered earlier, I noticed the building used to be a hospital but was converted to make it seem like more of a home. New paint on the walls, bolted windows and passcode required doors, furniture and equipment just barely days old— this seemed like a well thought out layout.

 _Its him..._ I was startled out of my thoughts by Charles. He was looking at me like I was an answered prayer and also the next business deal he was going to close.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase, Mr. Cullen. You have something I need and I know you have no reason to deny me of my request." Charles started. His face was one of seriousness, you knew not to mess with a man of his standing.

I couldn't read his mind or what he was thinking. He was singing ABC's over and over in his head. _So,_ _Theodore taught him.._

Judging from that alone. I knew Charles had a gist of what I am.

"So you know what I am?" I raised an eyebrow at him, curious to know what he wanted to say and what he would get out of dealing with me.

It was at that moment that I realized Theodore was not in the room with us.

"You're not exactly what I expected. But when I came to Theodore's office one day, asking him who would care for my daughter after he was gone or when he would be put to sleep as well, he told me something that intrigued me."

"And what exactly was his reply, Mr. Swan?"

"Please, Mr. Cullen. Call me Charles." He smiled.

"Edward then…." I offered.

"Well then, Edward. He said he had the exact man to do the job. And if the experiment failed, you'll know what to do…" Charles then opened his mind to me then. Theodore showed Charles pictures of him and I during his childhood up to his senior years…

Theodore aged, it was apparent that I didn't.

"I would usually offer a substantial amount of money for something like this, but I know you have no use for that." He was definitely right.

Charlie's thoughts were filled with worry. He was showing me that Isabella is his life and he would be forever indebted in me if I agreed to care for his daughter.

"And you don't need to pay me, Charlie. Right here and now I can attest that no bribe or coercion is required. I will care for Isabella for as long as I exist." Charlie sighed with relief.

And that day was the beginning of the journey towards Isabella's future...

.

.

* * *

Please review! XOXO


End file.
